Groza-1
}} The Groza-1 is a Russian Carbine. It is unlocked at rank 42, or it can be purchased with credits. History The OTs-14-1A Bullpup Rifle-1 or Groza-1, is the variant of the OTs-14 rifle chambered in 7.62×39mm M43 Soviet, using the same magazines as the AK47 and AKM assault rifles. Originally an experimental chambering, it was later adopted by the Army in 1998 for use by its Airborne, Combat Engineering, and Spetsnaz troops. It has more stopping power and range than the subsonic version and can use cheaper ammunition readily available from supplies. The OTs-14-1A-01 is a carbine variant of the weapon, that features a shorter barrel and a vertical foregrip. This is the variant seen in-game. In-Game General Information The Groza-1 has an average rate of fire (RoF) for its class, at 750 RPM—tied with the G36C. Damage is also similarly average, being a four-shot kill (4SK) up close and a 5SK at longer ranges. Range is mixed, having a shorter maximum range of 50 studs meaning damage begins to drop off sooner than other carbines, but has a minimum range of 120 studs, meaning damage drop-off is less extreme over range. Muzzle velocity is less-than-average for a carbine, at 2000 studs per second, but this is the same for other weapons firing the 7.62x39mm round such as the AK47. This results in the Groza-1 having a very consistent time to kill (TTK) at all ranges, albeit it has a slower TTK up close than other carbines. Magazine capacity is average for its class, at 30+1 rounds. Reload times are average, having a tactial reload of 2.5 seconds and an empty reload of 3.5 seconds. Given the average RoF and average magazine capacity, ammunition consumption rate is average. Ammunition type is fairly common, so needing to resupply from dropped weapons is usually easy to do. The Groza-1 has low overall recoil but moderate camera recoil, with minimal upwards kick and horizontal deviation during sustained automatic fire. Usage & Tactics The Groza-1 is an excellent carbine to use at long range. The low recoil combined with a decent firerate and above-average long range damage for a carbine make it a viable contender at range with most assault rifles and has an effective range that rivals even designated marksman rifles. However, when in close-quarters-combat (CQC), the Groza-1 is on the weaker side, given its 4SK and average firerate. The iron sights of the Groza-1 are generally cumbersome, so an optic of the player's choosing is useful in improving target acquisition. Optics like the Coyote Sight, DDHB Reflex or the Reflex Sight are good choices for more lower magnified optics, although this is subject to a user's preference. As for barrel attachments, the compensator and muzzle brake are good albeit for different purposes; the compensator improves horizontal recoil whereas the muzzle brake reduces vertical kick. However, the Groza-1's lower recoil allows for alternative options. Some suppressors can work as they do not reduce the shots to kill (STK) profile, and the flash hider aids accuracy by removing the muzzle flash. One should also take advantage of the underbarrel Green Laser as it could be of use to further improve the Groza-1's already-accurate hipfiring ability. The use of the automatic firerate is generally recommended, even for long-range combat, due to the minimal recoil and slower firerate. As the Groza-1 can pick up ammo from all carbines and most assault rifless, ammo is abundant on the battlefield, meaning one does not need to conserve as much ammo as they think. Conclusion The Groza-1 is a superb carbine that brings a unique edge in the carbines by dealing what is basically assault rifle damage at range along with extremely controllable recoil at a decent fire rate. Pro & Cons Pros: *Integrated Vertical Grip. *Minimal recoil. *Good minimum damage - 5SK at long range. *Good reload speed. *Long damage drop-off. *Able to attach a Green Laser to the underbarrel. Cons *Slow TTK up close. *Partial reloads cannot reliably be reload cancelled. *Medium-to-high camera recoil. Trivia * There is a bug that makes the Groza-1 unable to pick up ammunition from the SKS and RPK, which use the same cartridge. * The Groza-1 and the Groza-4 use the same reload animations and reload sound as the SA80 rifles. * This carbine is an antithesis to the AK47 and AKM assault rifles. While the former two have high damage, high recoil, and low fire rate, the Groza-1 has low damage, low recoil, and a decent fire rate. * Previously, the Groza-1 in-game had a firerate of 700 RPM, instead of 750 RPM, which is the real life firerate of the weapon. ** This was due to balancing reasons - differentiating it from the G36C which has similar statistics. Category:Weaponry Category:Primary Weapons Category:Carbines Category:Groza Family Category:Kalashnikov Family